The Hive Games
by ShadowSwipe666
Summary: It has been 20 years since chrysalis took over Equestria, after defeating Princess Celestia and the mane 6, she had decided to seperate her new hive into 9 districts, each district generating different amounts of love for her. Rated M for death later on.


The Hunger Games : Equestrian Edition

It has been 20 years since chrysalis took over equestria, after defeating Princess Celestia and the mane 6, she had decided to seperate her new hive into 9 districts, each district generating different amounts of love for her.

In the first three ditricts, the Changelings ruled over them, while the last six, Chrysalis feeling pity in the mane six, she sent each one into their own district, letting them live in her new world order.

After chrysalis had taken over, the Gryffons decided they wanted in on the new hive, making an alliance with Chrysalis, she set them as gaurds all around her districts, making sure no riots or no heros were trying to go up against her.

After the first fifteen years of her rule, she had decided to make a special event for twenty-seven special ponies, where she would fly them off to a random envirement, placing them in a giant ring, specificaly putting weapons all over that ring, forcing them to fight to the death, the last survivor letting them take a fortune back with them to their district.

Today we will be joinning one of the ponies to fall into the queens little game, following her every move...

Ponyville, District 8

Time: Early morning

She slowly fluttered her eyes open, the ceiling was a dark gray color, a few cracks running through it.

She sat up, her black mane, streaked with pink, all in a mess. She sighed and stretched herself out, stretching one wing at a time. She trotted up to her small desk, it was home mad, pretty much a wooden box with legs nailed into it, on the wall an old dusty mirror, a small crack in the corner.

The reflection showed a mare, her long black and pink mane filled with sticks from sleeping in a hay bed, her soft creamy yellow coat was well kept, her eyes a pair of blue pearls, her face covered with a small shy smile, she grabbed a brush with her hooves, cleaning out her mane and tail, her cutie mark showing a butterfly surrounded by two aloe leafs, with a red cross background.

The mare sighed satisfied after cleaning out and fixing her mane, she stretched her wings and made her way out of her room, which just consisted of her bed, a desk with a mirror, and a pot for bathroom purposes, currently clean and empty.

The mare yawned as she closed her room door and turned to see her mother sitting on her own hay bed, the older mare looking like an older version of her daughter, minus the black, and her cutie mark a trio of butterflies.

"Good morning my dear, how did you sleep?" The older mare asked, her voice soft and sweet. "I slept great mother, and you?" The younger mared replied, her voice just as soft. The older mare just smiled "I couldn't sleep... The queen is doing calling tomorrow, and you know what tomorrow is..." The younger mare lowered her head, not only was tomorrow her birthday, but also the day Queen Chrysalis would send for three unlucky ponies to be apart of her sick games... She sighed "There is nothing to worry about, so keep calm and flutter on." The older mare assured her daughter, the same saying she used the past twenty years.

After the two mares had finished having breakfast, which just consisted of some hay and a bit of dandellions, the younger mare went out to her usual job at a local pet store. After Chrysalis took over, districts weren't aloud many pets, mostly the ponies who had enough money to pay for another mouth to feed would get pets, mostly for protection. At the pet store, which was just a normal building with a few cages in it, the young mare was greeted by a brown earth pony, who happened to work with her.

He was a tall colt for his age, his mane and tail short, and a dark gray, his eyes a light yellow and his cutie mark a pickaxe, his left front leg missing, only replaced with a wooden leg.

"Goodmorning Ore!" The young mare said, smiling warmly at the colt, whom returned the smile "Goodmorning to you too, _Flutter Aloe_!" His voice was thick and a bit raspy. Ore seemed to be an old miner, probably fired for losing his fore-leg while mining.

The colt could tell that she was staring at his wooden replacement, "I still think I owe ya! You did take care of me after the accident!" He smiled at her, "And no, it doesn't hurt! I'm alright after all!" He laughed at his own joke, but Flutter Aloe just smiled sadly, "I know but still, I only wish I could have done better..." she lowered her head sadly, Ore just shook his head, "No no Aloe, you did your best and I am grateful." He motioned to the cages, "And if I were you I would get working before boss comes back." Aloe nodded and went into clean the cages.

After cleaning out the cages and attending to a few hurt animals, from small things like a pet squierrel to a pet bear, she headed home. She wasn't good with animals, she was just great at dealing with wounds and pacients.

On her way home she stumbled upon one of her friends, she was an outgoing white unicor, her bright blue mane matching her eyes, and her cutie mark, a blue flower in the wind. "Hello Snow Gust, How's your little sister?" Aloe asked smiling softly, the unicorn just returned with a sad smile "She's sick, she walked into a bunch of poison joak while delivering something" Aloe looked at her sadly, "Oh I am so sorry to hear that, I'll get to making a remedy for her right away!". Snow gust just smiled and nodded slowly "I would really apreciate that, and I'm sure she would too." The yellow mare just smiled and quickly nuzzled her white unicorn friend.

When she entered her home, she was greeted by her mother fidgeting with an odd square box. "Oh dear... Could you help me with this? If you don't mind that is...". Aloe nodded and went over to the odd box, giving it a small shack, a soft pat on the back, and the front part of the box lit up, a moving picture taking place.

"Goodmorning my loyal subjects, as we all know, the following Hive Games will begin tomorrow, with the selection of our play items, three subjects from one of our nine districts, a unicorn, an earth pony and a pegasus, now, as we also all know, not all the districts have one of the three, so this year, we will be also accepting gryffons, and even my own children, changlings." Chrysalis voice rang through the box, it was cold and heartless as ever. " We will be streaming the whole game through every television in New Hive! So don't miss out on watching your tribute loss or win, and we all know if they win, the district will get a fortune, aswell as the victor, so my little ponies, I'll see you...Tomorrow" The last word ringed out with bloodlust, but it quickly was replaced by the never ending buzz that only the changeling understood.

The older mare looked over to her daughter and sighed "Oh my little Aloe, I remember when this wasn't like it is now...". Aloe looked at her mother curiously, "What do you mean? Before the Hive Games?". The older mare just shook her head, "I'll tell you tomorrow my dear, I have a special gift for you." Aloe smiled and hugged her mother "Oh you didn't have to, just having you here is all I need..." The older mare smiled and stroaked her daughters mane, quietly singing "Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head~" ALoe just smiled and rested her head by her mother, she yawned, sread her wings one last time, and fell asleep.

Hush now.

Quiet now.

It's time to lay your sleepy head.

The next morning...

She awoke once again, to find herself back in her room, looking up at the gray, cracked ceiling, she sighed and went through her usual thing.

This time when she came out of her room, she was in the dark, the lights were out, but she could hear snickering, when suddenly the lights switched on, the sudden lights making the small mare jump.

"SURPRISE!"

After her eyes adjusted, she saw that all the ponies she knew were there, her mother, her two closest friends, and a few neighbors. She smiled and looked at the crowd "Oh you guys... You didn't have to do any of this..." Ore just chuckled a bit, "Oh Aloe, don't be a party pooper, and enjoy it while ya can!". She knew he was right, the tribute callings would be in a few hours, so she decided to go with it.

After a few hours of mingling, a few 'happy birthdays' , and even a bit of flirting here and there, Aloe was now alone with her mother. "Did you enjoy the party? That is if you don't mind me asking..." Aloe just giggled a bit "Oh mom, no wonder your called _fluttershy_, you're still not comftorable talking even with me." Fluttershy just blushed a bit, "It's not that dear, it's just that I still have to give you your gift..." Aloe once again just shook her head, "Mom, I said all I need is you." Fluttershy just lowered her head, started mumbling but quickly looked back up to her daughter "It's from before."

That got Aloe to cough a bit, she cleared her throat, and even with her soft voice she said "What is it?". Fluttershy just motioned to her hay bed, where they both trotted upto, fluttershy looked around, making Aloe just smile a bit, but what she pulled out form under it made Aloe fall back.

A golden necklace, as bright as the morning sun, with a shining red gem on it, a cloud with a lightning bolt, a cutie mark she saw before, but not sure when.

Aloe couldn't believe it, but yet she didn't know what it was. Fluttershy just smiled and placed the golden necklace around her neck, "It's Loyalty..." Aloe was a lost for words, it was amazing, too amazing..."W-where did you get caps to buy this..?" Fluttershy just smiled sadly, "It's from an old friend..." Aloe smiled and her eyes started to tear up, she just hugged her mom and whispered "Thank you for trusting me with something like this, something from before...".

Aloe was getting ready to go to the town center, she was gonna have to watch the poor ponies...or things...that had to go play in the Hive Games get chosen and taken from her families, but before she finished getting ready, she set her mothers gift under her own hay bed, and trotted to the window, quickly giving Celestia a small pray, praying for no one she loves to get chosen, or herself for that metter, she finished, looked up the sun and than to the oposite side... "And elp me if I am too get chosen, Princess Celestia, and Luna."

End of Chapter one, Next Chapter : The Slections.


End file.
